The Window Seat
by Rainymonday89
Summary: "I can't be around you and not want to be with you.  And that's why we can't be just friends, Emily.  Because friends don't do this…"


I didn't see this episode until late this week, so because of the limited amount of time I wasn't planning on writing anything. Yet, I've spent the entire weekend with the "bedroom" scene replaying in my head, so I feel compelled to finish what the show started. I mean, c'mon! We know the kiss didn't stop when the camera cut away…

Consider this a one-shot. Enjoy : )

* * *

She felt her hands tangle themselves into the silky red hair as the need for oxygen became increasingly more noticeable. A gentle moan emerged from deep in Emily's throat and she felt the soft touch of Paige's left hand brush over the sliver of exposed skin just above the waist of her sweatpants. Removing her hand from the back of the other girl's head, Emily allowed it to drop to Paige's thigh, subconsciously drawing lazy circles on the bare flesh. During one particular circle, her finger traveled to a slightly more daring location farther up Paige's leg.

"Emily, wait…." Her words were just barely a whisper as she struggled to steady her breathing. But waiting was something that the brunette was incapable of doing. In this moment, she couldn't get enough of Paige. Her scent, her smile, her touch: it was all so intoxicating. Emily's mouth hovered but mere inches away from Paige's swollen, pink lips, and she stared back into the beautiful eyes pleading with her to abstain from temptation. Paige wanted Emily; it was plain to see. But her hesitation was casting shadows of doubt on Emily's frail heart.

"I'm sorry Paige, I thought… I figured… I'm sorry." Despite her sincere apology, Emily was too nervous to move away from the other girl. She was overcome by the fear that any movement at all could startle Paige and send her fleeing.

"Emily, really, it's ok. I mean… it's perfect. You're perfect." Paige fumbled over her words but offered a soft smile to the now trembling brunette. Feeling hopeless for the appropriate words she instead placed a gentle kiss on her friend's lips. It was enough to calm both of their nerves and instill a new level of confidence in the brunette.

"Emily?" She questioned with an apologetic glint in her eye. "Your hand…"

Emily Fields grinned at the request and methodically removed her hand from Paige's thigh dragging the tip of her finger across the pale skin as it lifted. The action caused an unexpected hitch in the redhead's breath, and Emily had to bite her lip to suppress the urge to kiss her once again.

Paige stood up from the window seat tugging at the edge of her dress in an attempt to return it to its undisturbed state. She desperately hoped for it to suddenly grow longer as she could feel Emily's eyes slowly rake up and down their length.

"Emily," she pleaded once again, "it makes it so much harder when you look at me like that." The brunette dropped her head hoping her long hair would cover the rosy color flooding her cheeks. She wasn't embarrassed for appreciating Paige's natural beauty, or even for getting caught. No, she was embarrassed by the blatant sexual undertones in the other girl's admission. _It makes _what_ so much harder?_ The realization caused Emily to shift uncomfortably on the window seat. Regretting her words, Paige began to step towards the door.

"I should go, I'm sorry."

"Paige, wait. Please don't run away from me again." Emily rose quickly and started after the other girl. "We need to talk about this." Her words stopped Paige dead in her tracks and she spun to face the brunette. A fiery passion burned in her eyes.

"What is there to talk about Emily? What good will it do to tell you that I can't close my eyes without picturing you lying there… waiting for me? What good can come from me admitting how afraid I am that one day you'll stop waiting for me and I'll lose you forever? What's the point Emily? What can we accomplish through talking when all I really want to be doing is kissing you? I can't be around you and not want to be _with_ you. And that's why we can't be _just _friends, Emily. Because friends don't do this…"

Emily inhaled sharply just as Paige crashed their lips together sending them stumbling backwards towards the window seat. Emily braced herself quickly enough to wrap her arms around Paige's waist to steady the shaking girl. Their kisses slowed as tears poured down the redhead's face, and she clung to Emily's neck desperately hanging onto the only form of safety she had ever known. The moment was unlike any Emily had ever experienced for. How was she supposed to comfort this broken soul when she knew very well that she was the cause of Paige's pain? _Paige is right. 'Friends' just isn't an option anymore. _Tightening her grip, Emily led them over to her bed, laid Paige down, and placed a blanket over her bare legs. Climbing onto the bed beside her, the brunette pull the other girl into her arms and placed a gentle kiss on Paige's cheek. By now the sobbing had subsided, but Emily could still feel warm tears seeping into her cutoff sweatshirt.

"Please don't leave me Emily. You're the only person that has ever loved me."

And there was _that_ word. _Love._

As they lay there together, hands entwined and hearts beating, the troubles of the world slowly faded out of existence. Together they were safe. They were whole. It was a state of being that Emily had only dreamt about at night and Paige had only read about in books.

"You took your bracelet off." Her words slurred out and Emily knew that the other girl was fighting exhaustion.

"Yeah, I did…" She tried her best to cover up the hint of sadness plaguing her response. Thankfully, Paige was too tired to notice. "I guess it was time to let go of my past… and move on to something better." She nudged the girl cuddled up in her arms.

"Mmhmm." The response was even more than the brunette was expecting and it elicited a slight chuckle. She shifted lower to the bed searching for a more comfortable position, but the sudden movement caused Paige to look up with a frightened look on her face.

"Where are you going?" She choked out.

Emily quickly put her hand to Paige's cheek and placed a comforting kiss on the other girl's lips. "I'm not going anywhere, Sweetie," she offered. "I was just laying down so we could fall asleep."

"Oh, ok. Good." Paige lowered her head back to Emily's chest enjoying the soothing sounds of her beating heart. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared that I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream… and you'll be gone… again."

"I'm not going to leave you, Paige. I promise I'll still be here in the morning." Her words were sincere and she hoped that the other girl would find comfort in them.

"Good night, Emily." Paige tilted her head placing a lazy kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"Good night."

Emily watched the slow rise and fall of Paige's chest until she was sure that other girl had fallen asleep.

"I love you Paige McCullers… more than you'll ever know." With that Emily closed her eyes and surrendered to an endless melody of peace.

* * *

My goal with this story was to take you on a fantastical journey through human emotion. Desire. Hesitation. Frustration. Desperation. Safety. And finally… Love, which encompasses all of these things. I hope you felt this in your heart.


End file.
